


Was it Worth it?

by DraconisWinters



Series: Legend's Wrath [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Legend could feel arms wrapped tightly around him. Who was holding him? Why was his shoulder wet? His eyelids felt tired and it was a struggle to open them, but once he did he shut them once more do to the blinding light. A small groan passed through Legend’s lips and he could feel the arms holding him stiffen.





	Was it Worth it?

Legend could feel arms wrapped tightly around him. Who was holding him? Why was his shoulder wet? His eyelids felt tired and it was a struggle to open them, but once he did he shut them once more do to the blinding light. A small groan passed through Legend’s lips and he could feel the arms holding him stiffen.

“Legend, are you okay?”

That was Time’s voice.

Was it worth it?

Time was holding him.

But wait, wasn’t he fighting Time just moments ago?

No.

He failed.

Was it worth it?

Legend could feel tears well up in his eyes.

He couldn’t do anything.

“Legend, please answer me,” Time begged.

Was it worth it?

Only a mere squeak escaped Legend, and the man could feel tears slowly rolling down his face. He was such a failure, just silently crying in his leader’s arms. HE should at least be able to stand up and take this loss like a man. He should be able to shake this off, to continue on…why was he just sitting here sobbing?

Time shift and pulled Legend closer to him. “You’re okay. You’re okay. Just breathe. It’s gonna be okay,” He whispered kindly. Legend buried his face into Time’s shoulder, unable to look up at the man, to look at the others, to look at the scorch marks left on the ground from his horrific transformation.

His bones ached from the shift and his jaw hurt from screaming. His throat was raspy and dry. He couldn’t feel his fingers and his legs long ago went numb. 

Was it worth it?

“I’m sorry,” Legend sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

He cringed at the sound of his own voice. He could feel his damaged vocal cords strain and shriek in pain, but he couldn’t stop, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Time hushed him softly cooing, “You’re okay. You’re fine. Just breathe. Just breath.”

Was it worth it?

“You’re okay. Just breathe.”

Was it worth it?

“I’m here. You’re okay.”

Was it worth it?

Legend couldn’t stop crying.

It wasn’t.

…

“We can take them!” A voice hissed from the shadows.

“Settle down Mutt,” Another voice growled, “Just because two of them are down, does not mean the others can’t fight.”

“But-,”

“No! Shut up and summon the others!”


End file.
